Maeve
by MaeveMacleod
Summary: (pg13 cuz i dont know my own brain) this is Maeve. By some stroke of luck (or a knife you pick), She was the first Immortal MacLeod. and well she finally is meeting up with the clan...its something in the water!
1. Default Chapter

I ONLY OWN MAEVE AND HER MESSED UP LIFE. N e way, this is about my made up charrie named Maeve who was the first immortal MacLeod and how she meets up with the rest of her clan for now its just her Duncan, and Connor but I might add someone else later on oh yeah btw Ritchie is still mortal and Tessa is still living.ps: this is my first fanfic please be kind.  
  
Maeve  
Chapter 1  
  
The young 18 year-old looked about the city of Seacover for the first time since the American Revolution. Maeve sighs and rolls up her sleeves. It was another day in the world of Immortals. And it was just Maeve's luck to die on her 18th birthday. She walks around taking in the city for what it has become. ~ Around noon, she stumbles across an antiques shop, getting the buzz of another immortal. Intrigued, she walks in. ~  
Ritchie sighs as he cleans a new purchase, an old sword supposedly belonging to Witch MacLeod. He looks up when he sees a young girl, about his age, 18, walking in. She starts to look around every now and then glancing over her shoulder to the sword Ritchie was cleaning. ~  
Duncan looked up from his play cards to his clansmen, Connor. "Someone is here" They said at the same time. Grabbing their swords they headed from the back room. ~  
Maeve turned when she heard/felt someone behind her.  
"I am Duncan MacLeod of the MacLeod." Duncan says to Maeve waiting for a response.  
"That's nice to know" Maeve said and kept on looking around. A few moments later, she turns to face Connor.  
"I'm Connor MacLe--" He was cut off by Maeve's voice  
"Look I know your Connor MacLeod of the clan MacLeod, born in November 1492" She said angrily.  
"Then who are you?"  
"For now call me Maeve" She said as she walked out of the shop. Connor and Duncan looked at each other confused. ~  
Maeve dressed in true 1992 fashion easily blends into the crowd of teens. She walks around some debating weather or not to buy her sword back, /If only Edgan was still alive, but I can't wish for the dead to come back.It was his sword to begin with anyway. / She sighs. ~ A few hours later, around 6pm Maeve found herself in front of the antiques shop again. She sighs.  
"That's I am getting my sword back" She mumbled and walked into the shop, ignoring the buzz. She walks over to where the sword is the memories flooding back to her. The day Edgan gave it to her, the first time she used it everything. A tear formed at her eyes, as she remembers her last moments as a mortal, how evil they were. The flu and an infection slowly killing her. At a last request, Maeve killed herself knowing that she wouldn't live much longer. She is brought back into the present day when a voice behind her spoke.  
"That is a fine blade you are looking at" a voice said. Maeve turned to face Ritchie  
"Yeah and I am thinking of buying it" Ritchie took the sword and Maeve over to the Cash register. /This is so dumb why should I buy something that was mine.poor mortal if I told him he would probably freak out or something./  
"That comes to $571.98; will you be paying cash or credit card?" The sudden voice broke though Maeve's train of thought.  
"Credit" She said pulling out her AMX card and her driver's license. She hands them to Ritchie.  
"And can I have your phone number?" Maeve takes her sword of Ritchie and her cards.  
"I'll see you around" She said turning on a heal and walking out. Ritchie looked down at the slip of paper Maeve left behind. "Meet me at Borders around 7 pm" was all it said. Score one for Ritchie, unbeknownst to him, Duncan was reading over his shoulder.  
"To bad Ritchie you can't make it"  
"What?" ~ A/N: well here is chapter one Ritchie thought he was getting a date but Duncan got in the way, besides Maeve wouldn't have dated him anyway. She dates football players( well review please ~Maeve 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well this is chapter 2 it was a lot of fun writing it and well I think you should know a little about me. I am 14 years old. I'm a global geek and I like to write poetry and some stories, I never actually finished one, Thanks Southern Chickie for my first review and I'll keep it all in mind and I updated my spellchecker too¼well um not much else to say…WAIT! Today I took the pre pre (pp!) SAT its not scored like the real SAT but I got a 171 which is really really good, for someone who cant remember what she has for breakfast…Well here is chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Maeve sighs. It was 8 pm but she was too engrossed in a book she was reading to notice. It was a book of short stories by Edgar Allen Poe. Maeve knew him once upon a time three days ago. Not really, Maeve met him a few times, and told him a few ideas for stories that if she ever had the time she would write. Edgar was immortal, but he did not live for a very long time. Maeve heard he was killed around WW2. But then again, Maeve did not, and still does not trust her source. ~Maeve turns the page and looks up for the fist time in a while. She yawns and stretches then continues to read. Before she knows it, the store is closing. Maeve gets up and walks away from her book, open to the final paragraphs of "A Tell Tale Heart"   
  
~  
  
Maeve walks around looking to see if she can find any sort of nightlife in the town.  
  
"This is what I get for coming here." Maeve mumbles, "Nothing to do, Just where did I leave everyone?" Recently, Maeve and a bunch of her friends (both mortal and not) decided, well Maeve came up with the idea and every one followed, to take a walking tour of China for lack of anything else to do. Some where in the middle of the trip, Maeve decided to wander off and see where she ended up.  
  
~  
  
It was almost morning when Maeve finally completed here walk about the city. She headed to her hotel then up to her room. Maeve unlocked the door and entered. Shutting the door behind her. Maeve went over to the bed where she left her old sword."  
  
"Its back, hard to imagine that I was only 10 when I first used a sword, I've made it this far, I should be thankful." Maeve takes the sword out of its paper wrappings then unsheathes it. Maeve looks at the sword, memories of her youth float in her mind. The day she got the sword as a birthday gift from her friend Egdan to the last time she saw it, three days before she died (the first time). Maeve smiles at the memories. It always surprises her how little her personality has changed since her mortal years. She yawns and falls asleep.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Maeve gets up to sunlight on her face. Maeve forgot to close the blinds before she fell asleep. Maeve shuts the blinds quickly and gets changed into clean cloths and heads out to wander. Later that day, and a few cups of coffee later Maeve officially declared the town Snooze-Ville. Maeve could not find anyone near her age, real or physically. Nor could she find any immortal she knew. Maeve looks about the city one more time before heading back to her hotel room./ You know back in the 1700's their was things to do…now? Nothing…darn/ she runs up the stairs and heads to her room again. She unlocks the door and heads it. She shuts the door behind her. Maeve looks at her sword again and picks it up. / This sword was the death of me, but it was…err…is mine/ Maeve sits down to watch some TV as the phone rings.  
  
"Hello…" Maeve asked, the phone went dead, "That's strange…" Maeve hung up and couldn't help but think the worst…  
  
"Oh how wonderful is this life?" She mumbled . She sighed angrily and looked up at the ceiling . She sits back down on her bed and starts to watch TV trying to zone out.  
  
A/N: Well that was chapter two; I think it went well considering I am freaking out about the SAT's though they are a few YEARS! Away…oh well. I was and still am having a nervous break down. You know half of this I thought of during the PPSAT...well I'm out. Bye! ~Maeve 


End file.
